Tombés
by Juste D
Summary: 8X23 Sortir Sam de cette église... l'installer dans la voiture... mais que se passe-t-il ? Le ciel est constellé... Sam, attends, je te pose là, reste tranquille contre la voiture, reprend ton souffle... Qu'est ce qui est tombé dans l'eau ? Ai-je rêvé ? - Fin du 8x23. 1 er OS pour le concours de Winchesters'Lair Fo' ! Hors jeu ! :) Rien n'est à moi - Just for fun !
1. Chapter 1

Il reprit connaissance soudainement.

Il ouvrit les yeux sur un ciel noir marbré de branches d'arbres dansant, craquant dans le vent frais.

Il avait mal partout, comme si son corps était en pièce, tombé de plusieurs étages.

Pourtant, il était dans ce petit bois, désert et clairsemé...

Son imper était sale mais ne déplorait aucune déchirure, tout comme son corps. Forcément.

Quelque chose clochait pourtant.

Un bruit, un vrombissement plutôt, emplissait l'air.

Il leva à nouveau les yeux au ciel nocturne qui se constella de milliers de météorites.

Cette chute émettait ce vrombissement sourd et continu.

Sauf qu'il était _impossible_ qu'autant de météorites tombent en même temps sur terre.

Ca, il le savait.

Alors qu'est ce que cela pouvait être ?


	2. Chapter 2

Sam avait du mal à respirer, il ne savait pas quoi faire pour lui venir en aide. Il savait qu'il lui avait sauvé la vie en l'empêchant d'accomplir le rituel sur Crawley mais là, maintenant, seule la panique prenait le dessus.

Ils étaient au milieu de nulle part, en pleine nuit. Il ne fallait pas qu'il compte sur la seule fraicheur de la nuit pour remettre son frère sur pied.

Pourtant ce n'est que ce qu'il put faire sur l'instant : aider son cadet à sortir de l'église, et le trainer jusqu'à la voiture sur laquelle il l'appuya pour qu'il s'asseoit, à même le sol.

Et puis il y eu ce vrombissement qui détacha son attention de Sam pour lui faire lever les yeux vers le ciel.

Une myriade de métérorites tombait du ciel, un vrai feu d'artifice...

Sauf qu'il savait ne pas être à la fête. Il n'y avait rien de naturel dans tout ça.

Une des météorites tomba dans la mare, qui longeait l'église désaffectée, à quelques mètres à peine de la voiture, dans un grand Plouf !

Malgré la vitesse du projectile, Dean put voir qu'il ne s'agissait nullement d'un gros caillou.


	3. Chapter 3

Une fois sur ses jambes, il lissa son imper avec ses mains pleines de terre, dans un souci de présentation, et avança parmi les branchages et les feuilles mortes, vers la voiture noire qu'il pouvait discerner au loin, sur le fond blanc évanescent de l'église à l'abandon.

Il savait qu'il était venu ici quelques heures plus tôt.

Mais il ignorait totalement pourquoi il était à nouveau là.

Il sortit du bois, et s'avança vers la voiture, sans un mot, se dirigeant vers Sam, assis par terre.

Il tourna la tête vers Dean qui se dirigeait vers le bord de l'eau, d'un pas déterminé.

- Dean ! Non ! N'entre pas dans l'eau ! lui cria-t-il.


	4. Chapter 4

Le projectile de feu était tombé tout droit dans la mare, projetant de grandes gerbes d'eau.

Sam semblait reprendre son souffle avec les minutes qui passaient, même s'il continuait à souffrir.

Mais Dean fut comme hypnotisé par cette chute. Il savait qu'il devait prendre soin de son frère avant toute chose. Sans parler de Crawley qui était toujours enchainé dans l'église.

Mais il devait entrer dans cette mare, c'était bien plus fort que lui.

Il avait quitté le chemin de terre, et n'était plus qu'à deux pas de la berge de la mare, devenue totalement silencieuse.

Seules quelques ondes faisaient encore miroiter la surface de l'eau opaque. Des bulles remontaient juste au centre du cercle.

Le vrombissement, avait cessé, le ciel était à nouveau noir et la vie amphibienne s'était tue.

Le silence était devenu oppressant.

Il ne fut brisé que par le cri de Castiel, lui demandant de ne plus avancer.

Il tourna la tête vers l'homme en imper.

Mais fit à nouveau face à la mare, sans un mot.

Il devait le faire : voir ce qui reposait au fond.


	5. Chapter 5

Il s'approcha de Sam, qui leva les yeux vers lui, le souffle encore court.

- Ca va aller Sam ? se penchant vers lui.

- Oui... je crois... haleta le jeune homme qui tenta de se mettre debout.

- Non, non, reste assis Sam, ne bouge pas... l'intima-t-il gentiment en posant sa main sur son épaule. Tu sais que je ne peux pas te guérir dans l'instant, alors reste tranquille.

Et Sam obtempéra, toujours à bout de force.

- Pourquoi, Dean ne doit-il... ? commença-t-il, en s'apercevant que Castiel n'était déjà plus près de lui, se dirigeant vers le bord de la mare. Ok... ne vous approchez pas du bord, qu'il dit, mais il va jeter un oeil quand même... maugréa-t-il.


	6. Chapter 6

**Coucou !**

**A y est, on a dépassé la moitié de cette histoire hachée menue menue !**

**Merci pour vos reviews qui me touchent beaucoup beaucoup !**

**Bonne Lecture, menue menue ! ^^**

**o-o-o**

L'eau était redevenue totalement calme.

Quelques dernières bulles remontaient à la surface.

Dean savait Castiel juste derrière lui, mais il avança dans l'eau malgré son interdiction formelle.

- Dean, s'il te plait... commença son ami d'une voix apaisante.

- Il faut que j'aille l'aider... articula-t-il, focalisé.

- Tu ne sais pas ce qui est tombé, exactement.

- C'est pour ça que je veux en avoir le coeur net..

L'eau était froide et emplissait ses chaussures, mais il avançait toujours.

- Tu sais comme moi qu'il ne s'agit pas d'un corps solide naturel extraterrestre qui est tombé là...

- Je sais, Cas' ! Tu n'as pas besoin de réciter le dico ! C'est bon... et puis tu es là... dans un demi sourire sans se retourner vers son compagnon, continuant sa progression vaille que vaille.

- C'est quelque chose de vivant ! asséna Castiel, pensant convaincre son ami.

- C'est bien pour ça qu'il faut l'aider, bordel ! s'exclama-t-il sans pour autant accélérer le pas.

Le froid mordant de l'eau saisissait déjà le haut de ses cuisses.

Il avançait avec prudence, ignorant si le fond de la mare était plus ou moins glissant et pentu.

Il s'attendait à perdre pied d'un mètre à l'autre.

- Dean, vivant ne signifie pas bienveillant, loin s'en faut !

- Mais tu es là, oui ou non ? Tu es tout puissant à me venir en aide, faute de pouvoir soigner Sam, pas vrai ?! sans aucune animosité, trop concentré sur son avancée prudente.


	7. Chapter 7

Le jeune homme continuait d'avancer malgré ses avertissements.

Parce que lui, savait pertinement ce qui gisait au fond de cette mare tranquille. Et qu'il ne voulait pas que son ami s'y frotte, aussi fort et expérimenté soit-il.

Mais on lui avait confié la protection de Dean et il devait veiller sur lui. Après toutes les déviations qu'il avait pu emprunter, il semblait s'être souvenu de son rôle premier, ce pourquoi il était sur Terre. Ce pourquoi il était revenu au milieu de ce bois.

Protéger Dean, au détriment même de son frère, protéger la vie de Dean était son leitmotiv et il se promis de ne plus y déroger.

Mais comme d'habitude, il avait beau être son ange gardien, Dean n'en faisait qu'à sa tête, comme s'il se faisait un devoir de ne pas l'écouter.

- Dean par pitié...

- Castiel, je sais ce que je fais ! Faut que j'y aille mollo si je ne veux pas m'étaler comme une vieille merde dans cette eau dégueulasse, alors s'il te plait : ferme la !

- J'y vais moi-même et tu sors de là, je préfèrerai...

- Non ! J'ai déjà le caleçon au frais, j'ai fait le plus dur là, si tu vois ce que je veux dire... ne pouvant réprimer un sourire

-...

- Laisse moi faire Cas', faut que j'aille repêcher cette chose... je le sens... redevenu sérieux, et attentif aux pierres glissantes sous ses pieds.

- Alors dis moi ce que tu as vu !? Tu l'as forcément vu tomber ! Qu'est ce que c'était !?

- C'était pas une grosse caillasse venue de la lune ou des petits hommes verts, c'est sûr et certain Cas'...

- Une soucoupe volante... hasarda l'homme dont l'imper flottait tout autour de lui

- Arrête tes conneries ! Ca n'existe pas les saucoupes volantes... C'était un... tombant soudain sous le niveau de l'eau.

- DEAN ! hurla Castiel en tendant le bras vers son ami devant lui la seconde précédente.


	8. Chapter 8

Comme il l'avait prévu, une pierre avait roulé et le sol s'était dérobé sous ses pieds, mais si cet ange niais ne l'avait pas distrait avec ses suppliques et ses questions à deux balles, il s'y serait sans doute mieux préparé.

Maintenant, il était dans le noir complet, et surtout dans un froid glacial qui lui saisit le reste du corps qui n'était pas encore immergé.

Le battement de son coeur marqua un temps.

Il n'eut qu'un reflexe : inspirer.

Seul un trait de glace entra dans sa bouche et son nez.

Il n'eut même pas la force de se débattre, d'agiter les bras, les jambes, sans aucun style ni dignité. La panique ne fit pas non plus sa funèbre oeuvre, histoire de rendre les choses plus rapides...

Il avait froid à l'extérieur.

Il avait froid à l'intérieur.

Au moins c'était différent de l'Enfer. Nouvelle expérience.

Même si elle s'annonçait comme étant la dernière.


	9. Chapter 9

**Voilà, la dernière partie de mon premier OS répondant au thème du concours du Winchesters Lair...**

**D'abord, merci à toutes et tous ceux qui l'ont lu... et aussi et surtout à celles et ceux qui ont laissé des reviews, c'est génial ! :)**

**Je maitrise encore pas tout pour vous faire des commentaires avant et après chaque chapitre, mais ça va venir !**

**Je n'ai trouvé que ce moyen là pour vous dire MERCI et Bonne Lecture ! **

**JustD.**

**o-o-o**

Il entendait le cadet des Winchester appeler son frère en hurlant son prénom, totalement désespéré.

Castiel s'était retourné vers la berge, voyant Sam qui s'était relevé, tant bien que mal, en prenant appui sur l'Impala, et qui s'avançait, clopin clopan jusqu'au bord de l'eau.

- Sam ! l'interpela-t-il. Reste où tu es, je t'en supplie, n'entre pas dans l'eau ! Je vais chercher Dean ! Reste où tu es, je reviens, je te promets que je vais te ramener ton frère !

Puis il refit demi tour sur lui même, faisant à nouveau face à cette mare pourtant si petite, si inoffensive d'apparence. Si sournoise en réalité.

Il devait sauver Dean.

Il était son ange gardien.

Il plongea sans plus tergiverser.

L'eau était noire, glacée, lourde et immobile.

Il battit des bras et des jambes, comme ça lui venait. Un ange savait-il nager ? Mais sa méthode le faisait avancer trop doucement. En plus, il n'y voyait rien. Puis il eut envie d'inspirer... Quelque chose n'allait pas.

Il remonta d'une poussée à la surface et reprit son souffle.

Quelque chose n'allait vraiment pas. Il était mouillé, il était essoufflé, il avait froid... ?

- Castiel ! Tu vois Dean !? l'interpela Sam

- Non... pas encore... répondit-il, pour lui, interloqué.

Il devait y retourner, plonger et trouver Dean, il ne pouvait pas être loin. Ce n'était qu'une mare de rien du tout et il était un être céleste !

Dean était tout ce à quoi il devait veiller dorénavant. Et même s'il ne savait pas nager ! Et même s'il ne savait plus respirer sous l'eau !

Il devait admettre qu'il s'était trop fortement attaché à lui, même si ce n'était pas dans le règlement, et encore moins dans sa nature.

Il aimait Dean de manière déraisonnable. Cela lui sauta subitement aux yeux, telle une illumination.

Une illumination humaine.

**o-o-o**

**Voila...**

**C'est fini...**

**Ou pas ?**

**Dites moi si vous voulez une suite !**

**A vous !**


	10. Chapter 10

**J'ai bien reçu votre demande pour qu'il y ait une suite à cet OS ! :)**

**Et je vous remercie encore et encore de me lire et de me donner votre avis...**

**Alors après quelques jours la voici...**

**Bonne lecture **

**o-o-o**

Il toucha enfin le fond.

Au sens propre comme au figuré.

Ses poumons étaient en feu, son coeur tambourinait à ses oreilles, les faisant bourdonner comme jamais, sa trachée n'était que douleur, son nez que ravage. Mais ce cirque allait se calmer, s'éloigner, pour ne laisser place qu'au silence, au froid et à l'éternité.

Puis dans cette obscurité liquide, il sentit des doigts, ce n'était pas des algues, ce n'était pas de la vase ; des doigts, une main, un poignet, il en était certain.

Une énergie venue de nulle part agita alors ses membres, son cerveau.

Il agrippa ce bras d'une main, tandis que ses jambes se remirent à brasser l'eau trouble, aidé de son bras libre ; brasser l'eau trouble, vers le haut, vers l'air, vers la vie.

**o-o-o**

**Alors ? Soulagé(e)s ?**


	11. Chapter 11

Castiel fit encore un pas vers son ami disparu, quand les bulles, à quelques mètres à peine, se firent plus nombreuses, subitement.

Il n'eut pas le temps de formuler son espoir qu'une tête aux cheveux courts émergea de l'eau noire.

Puis une seconde.

Castiel crut avoir une attaque cardiaque.

Son coeur se serrait comme s'il voulait se vider de son sang, telle une éponge de son eau chaude.

C'était bien les signes avant-coureurs d'une crise cardiaque non ?

Il savait ce à quoi son protégé s'exposait. C'était bien pour ça qu'il s'était précipité à sa suite, dans l'eau.

Mais la crainte qui lui vrillait les entrailles quelques minutes auparavant l'avait quitté.

Il était juste vide à présent.

Il savait qu'il avait perdu son amour naissant, mais si puissant.

Il avait perdu Dean.

Convaincu.

Vaincu, par sa petite voix qui ne cessait de lui répéter doucement... _tu l'as perdu_...


	12. Chapter 12

Dès qu'il eut à nouveau pied, il prit le corps inerte dans ses bras, afin de le soulever plus facilement.

Il frôla Castiel qui restait planté là, tout mouillé, les bras le long de son imper trempé, de l'eau jusqu'en haut des cuisses..

Que cet ange pouvait être demeuré !

Mais en même temps, il ne pouvait le lui reprocher : cela avait été toujours sa nature profonde. A déconnecter dès qu'une situation qu'il ne pouvait controler se présentait à lui... du genre des comportements bassement humains...

Alors pourquoi s'en agaçait-il tout particulièrement maintenant ? Cela ne le dérangeait pas jusqu'à présent ; cela l'amusait, plutôt ; cela le touchait, aussi.

Sans doute parce qu'il avait manqué se noyer dans une flaque d'eau et que cet imbécile d'ange avait juste fait trempette sans même essayer de lui venir en aide.

Mais sa conscience lui fit réaliser que là, il n'était pas juste.

N'empêche. Il continua d'avancer sans un regard à son ami humide.


	13. Chapter 13

Dean était devant lui, le maillot mouillé lui collant à la peau, sculptant son torse musclé, et lui filant le frisson par cette nuit aussi fraîche qu'étrange.

Mais son regard ne pouvait se détacher de ce corps qu'il portait tout contre lui.

Cette tête reposant sur son épaule, balottant doucement au rythme de ses pas ralentis par l'eau stagnante, le visage camouflé.

Ce corps minuscule, insignifiant.

Ce corps de fille.

Il la portait telle une princesse.

Et il ne pouvait que rester immobile, tandis que son ami passait si près de lui.

Il restait là, inerte, s'enracinant dans l'eau froide et lourde, marinant dans ses chaussures désormais foutues, comme débranché.


	14. Chapter 14

**Coucou !**

**Vous êtes encore là ?**

**Vous êtes revenus ?**

**Vous passez juste ?**

**Alors après cette loooongue pause estivale, voici la suite !**

**Juste pour se donner du courage pour la rentrée des classes !**

**bonne lecture à vous**

_**ooo**_

- Amène toi Cass... intima Dean sans se retourner alors qu'il sortait enfin de cette eau glacée dans des clapotis, ruisselant.

Sam était debout, appuyé à la voiture, mais toujours aussi livide.

II était écarquillé de la découverte de son frère.

Infiniment soulagé aussi, de le voir sortir des eaux tel un miraculé, et ne trouvant aucun mot pour l'exprimer sur l'instant.

Il ne pouvait que les contempler, ne pensant même plus à son état personnel désastreux, ayant repris un semblant de respiration normale.

- Sam, je vais chercher Crowley et on se casse... toujours de ce même ton autoritaire.

Il était décidé.

Il était invincible.

Après avoir déposé délicatement l'inconnue sur la banquette arrière de l'Impala, ne tiquant même pas de devoir mouiller le revêtement du siège, Dean se dirigea de son pas implacable vers l'église.

Même s'il redoutait ce qu'il allait y découvrir.

Sans doute une chaise vide.


	15. Chapter 15

Castiel fit demi tour, lentement, pour sortir de cette eau, ruisselant à son tour, tel un pantin insensible.

A quoi pouvait il être attaché maintenant qu'on lui avait tout pris ?

Il entendit Dean parler à son frère comme il s'était adressé à lui quelques secondes auparavant et cela ne lui plut pas.

Il réalisa que Sam était vraiment dans un sale état, au bord de l'épuisement, au bord de la fin.

Et il n'y pouvait rien..

Et cela lui brisait le coeur. Littéralement.

Arrivé à la hauteur de Sam, sa respiration était très sifflante.

- Castiel, qu'est ce qu'il t'arrive ? s'inquiéta encore le plus jeune. Respire mec, le prenant par les épaules. Regarde moi Cas' et respire !

Castiel obéit, levant son regard liquide et désemparé vers les yeux verts de son ami.

- Respire, répéta calmement Sam, en inspirant et expirant longuement lui-même. C'est bien...

- Je sais que je fais une crise cardiaque Sam... déclara l'ange, résigné.

- Mais non... ne put s'empêcher de pouffer le grand dégingandé, avec un sourire faiblard au coin des lèvres. Tu fais juste une crise d'angoisse... se voulant rassurant.

Mais les deux hommes se regardèrent, comprenant la même vérité révélée par ces simples mots.

Un ange ne fait _pas _de crise d'angoisse...


	16. Chapter 16

Il entra dans l'église, sans délicatesse ni discrétion.

Il était fort et responsable de tout le monde, puisque son ange gardien n'était même plus bon à rien.

Se frotter seul à un démon, auto déclaré Roi des Enfers qui plus est, ne lui faisait même pas peur.

La pénombre régnait encore malgré l'aube qui pointait déjà au dehors.

- Crowley, je ne suis pas d'humeur, sérieux. Alors voila le marché... commença Dean, remonté, en s'avançant vers la chaise qu'il distinguait encore mal, au point de ne savoir si elle était encore occupée ou non. Soit tu as déjà quitté le navire, comme un rat que tu es... savourant sa pique. Soit tu es prêt à recevoir le châtiment qui te pend au nez depuis des lustres et que je vais t'infliger avec un total plaisir, tu peux me croire... suspendant sa phrase alors qu'il était enfin à hauteur de la chaise qu'il voyait cette fois facilement.

- Non coupable... prononça l'homme brun d'une voix douce en levant les yeux vers lui.


	17. Chapter 17

La voiture s'arracha du chemin de terre en vrombissant.

Dean conduisait toujours nerveusement et cela lui donnait vite mal au coeur.

Encore heureux qu'il était sur le siège avant... place d'habitude réservée à Sam qui ne savait jamais quoi faire de ses trop longues jambes.

Il allait avoir mal au coeur, c'était quasi certain, si Dean continuait à speeder comme ça.

Vivement qu'ils atteignent une route goudronnée, il irait vite, mais la voiture ferait moins de soubresauts et ses nausées s'atténueraient peut être un peu.

Vomissements strictement interdits dans la voiture, comme presque tout d'ailleurs.

Dommage qu'il n'ait pas interdit l'accès à cette fille...

Castiel regarda une énième fois la banquette arrière.

Tout était calme.

Crowley était derrière lui, la tête posée sur le dossier de la banquette, les yeux ouverts, immobile et silencieux. Il avait le regard au plafond, dans le vide. Castiel n'avait pas envie de lui adresser la parole, alors ça l'arrangeait.

Derrière Dean, Sam était installé comme il pouvait, la tête posée sur la fenêtre embuée, ses cheveux humides et emmêlés collés à la vitre. Son visage était pâle et tuméfié à la fois. Un vrai zombie ambulant... un parfait costume d'Halloween, plus vrai que nature.

Le jeune homme avait les yeux fermés et semblait dormir, enfin, au vu de sa respiration régulière et malgré sa position peu confortable, les jambes étendues de coté, ses pieds venant toucher le bas du siège de Castiel.

Il avait une nouvelle fois mal pour lui.

Et enfin, entre les deux hommes d'un gabarit déjà imposant à eux deux, gisait là, cette pauvre fille, avachie, minuscule et inutile.

Quand Dean était entré dans l'église, il l'avait laissée au milieu de la banquette arrière, inconsciente - comme à son habitude sans doute avec les filles, mais pour d'autres raisons...

Puis Crowley avait surgi et s'était installé docilement et d'office à l'arrière, du coté droit.

Castiel avait aidé Sam à monter à son tour dans la voiture. Mais Sam avait refusé catégoriquement d'être à coté du démon et s'était donc installé du coté gauche de la banquette.

Ils avaient donc, chacun leur tour, poussé, plus ou moins rudement, la créature afin de se faire une place.

Si bien qu'elle était encore assise certainement à même le siège, mais pliée en deux, ses jambes étaient passées par dessus celles de Sam, qui prenaient une grande place, et sa tête sur son torse, la joue posée sur sa chemise à carreaux sombres.

Le bras de Sam était retombé sur elle, protecteur.

Castiel se tourna dans le sens de la marche, une vague nauséeuse lui montant une nouvelle fois aux lèvres, mais certainement pas due au mal des transports.

- Ca va aller Cas'... lui dit dit Dean en le regardant rapidement avant de fixer à nouveau la route.

Castiel retrouva dans ses yeux et dans sa voix, la douceur qui lui était habituellement réservée.


	18. Chapter 18

_Il faut que ça aille_... se dit Dean, déjà peu convaincu lui-même.

Il évitait d'y penser davantage, au risque de quitter la route et d'envoyer la Chevrolet dans le décor avec tout son petit monde à bord. Joli saut de l'Ange, ma foi.

Crowley l'avait littéralement séché en lui jouant le jeu du gentil gars, ouvert au monde et empli d'une bonté dégoulinante pour l'humanité toute entière ; après avoir été la pire raclure que les Enfers aient jamais vomi.

Mais il lui avait laissé une chance. Peut être que le rituel qui avait failli venir à bout de son frère avait fonctionné, après tout. Et il voulait s'en assurer, histoire que son frère n'ait pas autant morflé pour rien.

Tout en gardant son poignard à sa ceinture...

De fait, il hallucinait encore de se retrouver avec un démon repentant, un ange culpabilisant, une fille tombée du ciel et un petit frère en mille morceaux...

Même lui ne devait pas rouler très rond pour accepter d'être dans le même habitacle que ces loustics là...

Mais il le faisait pour Sammy.

Peut être que parmi tous ces problèmes ambulants, y avait-il une solution, enfouie, même profondément. Il ne devait rien négliger.

Il s'avoua subitement qu'autant Crowley le révulsait, ce n'était un secret pour personne ; autant la noyée l'attirait irrésistiblement.

Il était conscient d'avoir été dure, voire injuste avec Castiel, tout autant qu'il avait été autoritaire avec son frère, ayant pris la décision d'aller rejoindre Kevin au bunker sans même lui demander son avis.

C'est vrai, emmener le Roi des Gros Méchants dans le seul refuge encore efficace contre les démons, n'était-ce pas une folie ?

Et cette fille, littéralement tombée du ciel, ne pouvait pas être très naturelle non plus... même si le souvenir de l'avoir tenue contre lui l'avait fait se sentir incroyablement bien. Même mieux qu'avec Lisa...

Un soupir aigu et incontrôlé s'échappa de sa bouche

_Regarde la route espèce de crétin..._


	19. Chapter 19

Le soupir de Dean n'échappa pas à Castiel qui tourna très vivement une tête offusquée vers le conducteur qui semblait dans la lune, un petit sourire discret en coin.

_Il pense à elle ! _s'alarma l'ange paniqué.

Et la paranoïa reprit sa place et refit la loi dans ses entrailles.

Il savait pourquoi Dean était devenu subitement si agressif, autoritaire et froid avec lui et son frère.

Ok, il l'était de temps en temps, quand les choses n'avançaient pas aussi vite qu'il le voulait et qu'il voulait leur mettre un coup de pied aux fesses. Auquel cas, il le faisait aussi... physiquement. Ainsi, le message était d'autant plus clair. Et Castiel s'avoua qu'il le méritait la plupart du temps... et que ça ne lui déplaisait pas ?...

Mais là, au sortir de l'eau tel le Messie, à lui aboyer dessus direct pour qu'il se secoue alors qu'il fixait total sur son maillot mouillé... quand même, ce n'était pas son genre...

Castiel savait qu'un élément extérieur exacerbait ce mécontentement.

Et cet élément n'était autre que la minuscule inconnue qui prenait, à ses yeux, perturbé qu'il était, toute la place dans l'habitacle restreint de l'automobile.

Elle semblait également d'ores et déjà prendre toute la place dans la tête de Dean et dans son coeur...

Il faudrait qu'il parvienne à lui dire la vérité au moment opportun, c'est à dire quand il serait seul avec lui et que Dean serait surtout plus réceptif...

En attendant, seul un soupir trop aigu s'échappa de ses lèvres alors qu'il posait encore une fois son regard inquiet et enamouré sur le conducteur près de lui.


	20. Chapter 20

L'Impala filait dans la nuit noire et fraîche, ponctuée par les rares lampadaires encore allumés des rares patelins qu'ils traversaient, sans marquer de ralentissement, pourtant signalés et obligatoires ; ne laissant derrière elle que le ronronnement familier de son moteur entretenu avec soin et amour.

Dean avançait, et ne souhaitait que cela, ne pensant même pas à faire une pause pour un café, un verre ni même une tarte.

Il ne voulait qu'avancer, pour se rassurer face au paquet d'emmerdes qui lui était encore tombé dessus depuis ces quelques heures à peine. Il ne roulait que vers une chose : leur refuge, son nouvel univers, le seul endroit susceptible de les accueillir afin qu'il souffle une seconde.

Il savait qu'ils y seraient à l'abri de tout, et pourraient enfin faire le point sur leur situation, sur l'état de santé de Sam, sur les desseins de Crowley, et sur l'identité, voire la nature, de leur nouveau membre.

Il se doutait que Kevin ne serait pas le plus réjoui en les voyant débouler avec un démon radouci, un ange tombé du ciel et une fille venue de nulle part. Mais il devrait s'y faire et l'aider à trouver un moyen pour qu'ils sortent de ce merdier sans nom.

A vrai dire, Kevin était le dernier de ses soucis et devait être son premier soutien. Il ne pouvait en être autrement.

Dean se sentait suffisamment au bord de la rupture pour rencontrer une nouvelle difficulté sur son parcours.


	21. Chapter 21

La voiture continuait sa route à travers la nuit, sans pause, sans hésitation.

Pourtant Castiel ignorait totalement où leur vie les conduisait et n'osait pas poser clairement la question au chauffeur près de lui.

C'était sans doute ça son problème : étant un être céleste, il n'avait pas besoin de poser de question.

Il savait, un point c'est tout.

Sauf que là, il se sentait totalement ignorant.

Ignorant de la suite de l'histoire.

Il avait perdu le contrôle de ça aussi et devait s'y résoudre : c'était à son tour de suivre Dean et non plus de le guider.

Le jour gris pointait enfin.

Le paysage reprenait des contours encore flous, sans relief.

Et Castiel nota ce motel sur la droite, et plus tard, ce parking de centre commercial…

Il commençait à se repérer.

Et quand il comprit, quand il eut peur de comprendre, il ne put que froncer les sourcils.


	22. Chapter 22

Dean arrêta la voiture enfin, en freina sans douceur dans les graviers longeant un mur sans fenêtre.

Le jour était levé depuis peu mais personne ne broncha dans l'habitacle.

Il sortit sans un mot et alla tambouriner sur la porte en métal et sans poignée, plus que jamais déterminé.

- Dean, que fais-tu ?

- Que suis-je entrain de faire, à ton avis, Castiel ? demanda-t-il sur un ton déjà agacé, sans même se retourner sur l'homme en imper qui se tenait trop près derrière lui, droit comme un i.

- Tu ne peux pas faire ça…

- Bravo Castiel, tu maitrises les bases de notre langue, je te félicite… reprenant son tambourinage méthodique contre la paroi inébranlable.

- Tu amènes un démon dans le seul endroit qui lui soit inaccessible… et cette _fille… _appuyant son dernier mot excessivement.

- Que veux tu que je fasse ? se retournant brusquement vers son ami, sursautant de le trouver aussi près de son visage.

- Tout sauf ça… fixant les yeux verts sans ciller.

- Fourrer une balle entre les yeux de Crawley ? Noyer la fille ? reprenant le martellement de la porte. Mais qu'est ce qu'il fout, bordel… ? râlant après le panneau fermé.

- Ouai, ouai, c'est bon, j'arrive !... cria une voix lointaine et mécontente.


	23. Chapter 23

- Dean… supplia-t-il. C'est une mauvaise idée… articula-t-il dans une voix mourante en regardant la porte s'ouvrir.

Kevin apparut, toujours aussi hirsute et avec un teint de déterré.

- Salut Kev', viens nous aider, lui intima Dean se dirigeant déjà vers l'Impala.

- Castiel ? interrogea le jeune homme en croisant son regard, surpris visiblement de le voir là.

L'homme à l'imper sale se contenta d'un hochement de tête inquiet.

- Dean… continua Kevin en se dirigeant vers Winchester, ne se souciant pas d'abimer ses chaussons dans les graviers humides. Y a eu un truc très bizarre cette nuit…

- Tu me diras ça tout à l'heure, quand on les aura rentrés et installés et que t'auras fait deux ou trois litres de café. Aide moi !

- Dean, s'il te plait… essaya encore Castiel.

Mais il se sentait vide.

N'aurait-il plus sa force de conviction, n'aurait-il plus aucun attrait auprès de ses amis ?

- C'est quoi ça ? s'arrêtant devant la portière ouverte, découvrant Crowley qui tournait lentement la tête vers lui, les yeux grands ouverts.


	24. Chapter 24

Il ouvrit doucement la portière arrière.

Mais au déclic, Sam ouvrit les yeux, se redressant, ahuri, regardant tout autour de lui.

- Où est-ce qu'on est ? demanda-t-il, la voix pâteuse.

- On est arrivés, petit frère… l'accueillit Dean doucement. Viens à l'intérieur. On va faire du café ou ce que tu veux du moment que c'est chaud.

Sam regarda sur sa droite, cette tête brune toujours posée sur son torse et son bras entourant ces épaules frêles.

- C'est qui ça… ? marmonna-t-il.

- Je vais m'occuper d'elle, t'inquiète… se pencha Dean, lui offrant son appui pour l'aider à se déplier de sa position peu confortable.

Sam se dégagea, prenant soin de ne pas éveiller l'inconnue qui glissa définitivement sur la banquette sans broncher.

Il sortit avec précaution, s'appuyant sur l'épaule offerte de son grand frère.

La tête lui tournait, mais l'air frais lui faisait du bien et l'éveillait d'une manière brusque mais finalement assez agréable.

Le brouillard se dissipait, tout revenait en place dans sa tête.  
C'était bon de se retrouver dans un monde apparemment normal, avec un ciel clair, l'air frais, et les bruits de la nature.

Tout semblait normal.

Il passa le seuil de leur nouvelle demeure.

Le bunker.

C'est vrai qu'il s'y sentait bien, réalisant qu'il l'avait adopté dorénavant comme son foyer à lui, à eux deux.

- Ca va aller Dean, merci… alors qu'il s'asseyait sur la première chaise venue, autour de la grande table centrale.

- Kevin va te préparer du café…

- Je peux le faire Dean, je ne suis pas totalement impotent… protesta-t-il doucement.

- KEVIN ! cria-t-il en direction de la porte d'entrée, n'entend pas l'opinion de son frère.

- Je vais faire le café Dean, occupe toi de Cas' et de cette… fille ? Tu sais qui c'est… ?

- Bon reste là, d'accord ? regardant toujours d'où ils étaient entrés. Je reviens tout de suite… s'éloignant

- C'est ça, continue à faire ta vie… soupira Sam sans rancune.

- KEVIN ! Qu'est ce que tu fous, Bon Dieu ? s'écria Dean, déjà excédé de ne pas avoir de réponse.

Il déboula sur le seuil du bunker.

La voiture était toujours là.

Castiel était de l'autre coté, toujours planté comme un débile, regardant quelque chose à ses pieds.

- Castiel, mais putain, vous allez me répondre, oui ? s'approchant de lui. Où est… Kev...in…? portant à son tour son regard sur ce qui figeait son compère.

- Je crois qu'il n'a pas supporté… constata le demeuré.

- Mais qu'est ce qui m'a infligé cette bande de bras cassés…. soupira Dean.


	25. Chapter 25

Kevin gisait au sol, le visage face au ciel.

- Je crois qu'il n'a pas supporté…. furent les seuls mots qui lui vinrent.

Et il se détesta pour ça.

Il se fatiguait lui-même à ne pouvoir que faire des constats de ce qu'il voyait… et des constats d'échec qui plus est, la plupart du temps.

Il fallait qu'il parvienne à récupérer l'intérêt de Dean et ce n'était pas en sortant des évidences pareilles qu'il allait y parvenir.

Ok, Kevin avait découvert Crawley dans la voiture et avait tourné de l'oeil.

Mais ce n'était peut être pas que le choc de voir le démon contre lequel il avait lutté durant des semaines entières qui lui avait fait perdre connaissance.

Il avait peut être eu une baisse de tension, une hypo glycémie subite, un malaise vagal, une rupture d'anévrisme… ?

_Castiel !_ se morigéna-t-il.

- Occupe toi de Kevin, rentre le à l'intérieur, s'il te plait Castiel… lui demanda plus posément son ami. Moi, je m'occupe du comédien, jetant son regard noir sur Crawley.

- Oui Dean… obéit-il comme un petit toutou.

Castiel prit Kevin sous les bras.

Il aurait pu le prendre dans ses bras, tant le garçon avait perdu du poids depuis ces dernières semaines d'insomnie et de travail acharné. Mais il voulait lutter contre ses réflexes naturels et voulait se montrer plus adulte.

Moins protecteur, sans doute.

Plus viril, certainement.

Il traina donc le garçon à l'intérieur du bunker, son peignoir s'ouvrant légèrement sur son torse imberbe, ses chaussons laissant deux traces dans les graviers…


	26. Chapter 26

- A nous deux, Démon… commença Dean, sa voix lourde de menace. Sors de là, reculant d'un pas pour ouvrir un minimum de passage à l'homme qui était encore assis sur sa banquette arrière.

Crawley sortit sans difficulté ni fatigue apparente de la voiture, se dressant face au Winchester, le toisant sans agressivité visible.

- Je ne suis plus le même Dean, je le promets… dit l'homme d'une voix douce, un sourire apparemment bienveillant au coin des lèvres.

- Mouai… ba avance et tiens toi à carreau, un conseil…

Dean le fit passer devant lui, sortant son revolver de sa ceinture le pointant à la base de la colonne vertébrale de l'individu.

Il était conscient que si Crawley révélait sa nature première, et même dans l'hypothèse qu'il lui laisse le temps de tirer ne serait-ce qu'une seule fois, il ne le tuerait pas. Ne lui infligerait même pas la moindre douleur.

Mais c'était pour faire bonne figure et montrer qu'il n'était pas effrayé, qu'il tenait la situation en main.

Il le guida donc jusqu'à la grande table.

Castiel y avait déjà installé Kevin qui n'avait pas repris connaissance, la tête posée sur le plateau de la table.

Dean poussa Crawley sur une des chaises sur laquelle il se laissa tomber de bonne grâce.

Winchester attrapa le premier paquet de sel qu'il aperçut et en entoura la chaise, conscient que ce n'était que foutaises.

- Maintenant tu vas te tenir tranquille. J'ai encore un truc à régler.

- Mais pas de souci mon ami… ne lâchant pas Dean des yeux.

- Voila le ca… fé… arriva Sam, content de lui, manquant de lâcher le bol plein.

- Mais c'est pas vrai ! s'écria Kevin, ayant repris subitement connaissance, pris de panique en voyant son cauchemar personnel autour de la même table que lui.

- Cool Kev', ça va aller ! voulut le rassurer Dean

- Rien ne va aller tant que ce monstre sera ici ! refusa le garçon.

- Il a raison, Dean, renchérit Sam. Ce lieu est le seul sur terre qui reste inaccessible aux démons et toi, tu nous en livre un à domicile… ! retenant sa propre colère contre son frère.

- Ok les gars, je sais que vous alliez dire ça… Mais j'ai encore un truc à sortir de la voiture, là… alors on peut en reparler dans un instant ? se dirigeant déjà vers la sortie.

Kevin, Sam et Castiel le regardèrent sortir, _fuir_, sans protester davantage.

Crawley ne quittait toujours pas le plus grand des Winchester des yeux.

Son sourire éternel en coin.


	27. Chapter 27

Castiel avait déposé Kevin sur une chaise.

Il n'allait quand même pas le mettre au lit.

Cela allait à l'encontre de sa nouvelle résolution d'être plus individualiste et moins aux petits soins avec ses amis. Et entrer dans la chambre de Kevin lui filait le mauvais frisson… brrrr !

Il l'avait donc installé sur cette chaise, posant doucement sa tête sur ses bras, sur la table.

Il n'était pas mort, il n'allait pas tarder à revenir à lui, c'était obligé… hein oui ?

La prochaine étape maintenant : parler à Dean.

Kevin redressa enfin la tête, reprenant ses esprits, regardant tout autour de lui, reconnaissant la table de contrôle, les bibliothèques gigantesques.

Son regard revint sur ses amis enfin présents.

Castiel lui adressa un doux sourire, rassuré au fond qu'il ait reprit connaissance sans intervention médicale.

Il n'était plus seul dans cette boite hermétique.

Dean s'était encore enfui, débordé qu'il était à vouloir tout prendre en charge seul…

Fallait dire qu'il n'était pas lui-même d'une grande aide…

Pourtant, la prochaine étape maintenant était de lui parler.

- Je prendrais bien de ce bon café frais, moi… déclara Crawley toujours souriant.

Les trois hommes le toisèrent, méfiants et immobiles.

Il fallait qu'il prévienne Dean.

Cela devenait vraiment urgent.


	28. Chapter 28

La portière arrière était grande ouverte, l'air frais et encore humide du matin envahissait l'habitacle de l'Impala.

Le corps toujours inerte gisait encore sur la banquette, tel qu'ils l'avaient laissé quand Sam était sorti de l'auto.

En s'approchant, faisant crisser les graviers sous ses pas, il ne vit d'abord que le haut de son crane qui lui faisait face. Le reste de son corps était en foetus sur le reste de la banquette.

Il se contorsionna dans la voiture pour la prendre dans ses bras sans devoir la tirer ou lui faire le moindre mal.

Il se rendit compte qu'il ne voulait surtout pas l'éveiller.

Pas tout de suite.

Lorsqu'il parvint à sortir de là, debout, ayant glissé un bras sous ses genoux, un autre dans son dos, il poussa un soupir.

Ils y étaient presque.

Dean referma la portière de la voiture d'un coup de hanche et attendit de l'entendre se fermer avant d'avancer vers le bunker.

Il entra dans la pénombre, se dirigeant tout droit vers l'espace qu'il avait adopté et installé comme étant sa chambre.

Il ouvrit la porte d'un coup de genou. Le battant tourna sur ses gonds et resta immobile, grand ouvert.

Il appuya sur l'interrupteur avec son coude et une lumière vieillote repoussa les ténèbres.

Il s'approcha du lit et se pencha pour y déposer le corps frêle qu'il portait.

Il fit glisser son bras le long du dos pour finir par accompagner la tête brune de sa main jusqu'à l'oreiller blanc.

- Voila, tu vas être bien ici… murmura-t-il.

Il ressentit comme un accomplissement.

Il avait rempli sa mission : ramener tout son petit monde dans un lieu sûr dans lequel ils allaient enfin pouvoir se poser, s'accorder un répis et planifier la prochaine étape. Tous ensemble.

Il l'avait surtout ramenée elle.

Il ne comprenait toujours pas pourquoi il ressentait ce sentiment d'appartenance.

Pourquoi il savait au fond de lui qu'elle était tout pour lui.

Il l'observa enfin, à la lumière dorée électrique.

Elle était vraiment petite et menue. Vêtue d'un simple débardeur clair sur sa peau laiteuse et d'un pantalon de toile sombre dans lequel elle flottait.

Ses cheveux très courts et bruns, son visage paisible, fin et encore enfantin lui serrait le coeur à chaque seconde.

Elle prit soudain une grande inspiration et ses longs cils noirs s'ouvrirent sur des perles grises qu'elle fixa sur lui.

Dean sentit son coeur s'arrêter. Il avait raison.

Tous les appareils de l'immense pièce se mirent à s'allumer tout seuls, à clignoter, comme s'ils avaient une vie propre.

- Ca y est, ça recommence… gémit Kevin, regardant tout autour de lui. Comme l'autre soir...DEAN ! Ca recommence ! cria-t-il plus fort.


	29. Chapter 29

Tout se mit sous tension, comme un générateur électrique.

Tous les voyants au rouge, la carte lumineuse sur la table prit forme sur un monde passé.

Un vrai sapin de Noel, il ne manquerait plus que la musique appropriée…

Castiel était héberlué devant toute cette technologie cachée depuis des décennies. Les Hommes de Lettres avaient mis le paquet, il ne pouvait le nier cette fois.

Mais il comprit pourquoi.

Pourquoi aujourd'hui.

C'était le moment.

Il laissa ses amis toujours inquiets face à ce phénomène qui ne voulait pas cesser de lui-même.

- Castiel, tu sais quelque chose de tout ça ? lui demanda Sam, au bord de la panique, lorsqu'il passa près de lui, le regard droit et imperturbable.

L'homme à l'imper avança sans donner aucune réponse, le visage fermé.

Il parvint sur le seuil de la chambre de Dean dont la porte était restée grande ouverte.

L'inconnue était confortablement installée sur le lit, assise, les jambes étendues, calée par plusieurs oreillers.

Winchester était aussi assis sur le lit et se retourna vers Castiel en l'entendant arriver.

- C'est vrai Cas' ? les yeux emplis de larmes.


	30. Chapter 30

Je me suis éveillée d'abord lentement.

Je sentais que je n'étais pas immobile.

Je devais être certainement transportée.

Mais je n'avais pas froid. Mon transport était chaud.

Sécurisant.

Parfumé même.

Mes jambes pendaient dans le vide.

Mais mon corps et ma tête restaient stables, posés sur quelque chose de fort et confortable.

Puis j'eus l'impression de perdre l'équilibre une seconde, mais je n'étais pas assez en éveil pour me reprendre, pour avoir le moindre geste réflexe.

La seconde d'après, j'étais sur une surface plane et moelleuse.  
Je sentis cette fois une main prenant délicatement ma tête par l'arrière et la déposer sur quelque chose d'encore plus douillet. Qui sentait le renfermé.

- Voila, tu vas être bien ici, fut murmuré par une voix douce, protectrice et masculine.

C'est cette voix qui me réveilla définitivement.

Parce que ce n'était pas celle que je devais entendre.

J'ouvris les yeux, reprenant mon souffle comme après une apnée de mille ans.

- Où est Sam ? furent les seuls mots qui tombèrent de mes lèvres.

Face à moi, ces yeux verts lui ressemblaient mais n'étaient pas lui.

Et ils étaient surpris de ma question.

Déçus surtout.

Le jeune homme assis sur le lit à hauteur de mes hanches, déglutit, pour reprendre contenance visiblement.

- Il est… dans le salon… répondit il platement, faisant un geste évasif vers la porte restée grande ouverte..

- Qui es tu ?

Il retint un rire offusqué, avec un mouvement de recul.

- Qui es tu, _toi_ ? me répondit-il, devenant méfiant.

- Aëla… où est Sam, Dean ?

Je vis son coeur se briser dans ses yeux.


	31. Chapter 31

**Et voila !**

**Cette fois, c'est la fin de cette histoire qui m'aura finalement occupée jusqu'à la reprise de la saison 9 ! :)**

**A voir maintenant comment****_ les vrais_**** vont s'en sortir ! :) **

**Certainement bien mieux que moi... ^^**

**Merci à toutes et tous de m'avoir lue, suivie et encouragée.**

**Merci à celles et ceux qui vont me lire :D**

**Enfin, l'épilogue qui répond à quelques questions... sans doute pas à toutes...**

**Merci merci et merci à vous !**

**JustD.**

**ooo**

Ils revinrent tous trois dans la grande salle, où Kevin gémissait, Crawley restait imperturbable et Sam faisait les cents pas autour de la table.

Ce dernier se précipita vers Castiel avant d'apercevoir son frère, le visage défait et entre eux deux, cachée, l'inconnue.

- Castiel, qu'est ce qu'il se passe bordel ?!

- Ca a fait ça l'autre soir, je vous dis ! gémit encore Kevin.

- Les instruments s'affolent… répondit calmement Castiel. Parce qu'ils ne comprennent pas.

- On est attaqués ! Le monde est attaqué, je vous dis ! continua Kevin, délirant.

- Personne n'est attaqué Kevin ! s'écria Dean. On ne craint rien…

- Ca reste à voir… déclara Crawley.

- Toi, on t'a pas sonné ! dégaina Dean, visant la tête du démon.

- Dean… s'il te plait… intima Castiel, posant sa main droite sur l'avant bras tendu sous son nez. Cela ne sert à rien et tu le sais très bien…

Sam ne fit plus attention aux disputes ni au débats.

Son regard attrapa les iris gris toujours réfugiés derrière le dos de Castiel qui la camouflait de sa hauteur.

Tout se mit subitement en place.

Les lumières et les instruments firent silence.

Le sourire de Crawley s'évanouit.

Il comprit.

Il n'avait aucune influence sur ce lieu.  
Il était dénaturé et ce qui avait disparu sous leurs yeux n'était que le peu de grâce qui lui restait à elle.

- Je sais qui tu es… lui dit Sam, alors que les autres ne faisaient pas attention.

- Je sais que tu sais, lui répondit-elle avec un doux sourire.

Seul Castiel entendit leur échange.

Il avait retrouvé son équilibre, le sens de sa nouvelle vie. Cette fille devait en faire partie mais cela n'était pas plus mal maintenant que Dean avait compris qu'elle n'était pas pour lui. Et il serait là pour l'aider à se retrouver.

Il regarda Sam, et la jeune femme qui ne se quittaient pas des yeux, puis Dean qui le fixa éperduement :

- Nous voila deux anges gardiens déchus pour deux Winchester perdus… avec un beau sourire angélique.


End file.
